


Soak in the heat

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers V8, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Steve’s been so busy observing Tony that he doesn’t realize when the others begin to drift away. That hits him when Thor hefts himself out of the steaming water, calling to him by name, making Steve look around in alarm, cheerfully warning, “Enjoy yourselves brother Steve. Stark.”--tldr: two bros chillin' in a hot tub, five feet apart because they're in a secret relationship and don't want the team to know just yet





	Soak in the heat

**Author's Note:**

> @baneme-art was talking bout Avengers (2018) #21 and how 

Steve keeps sneaking peeks at Tony, not because that’s a lot of dewy skin on display but Tony’s still got his helmet on. It can’t be comfortable. Doesn’t Tony feel suffocated? Couldn’t he pass out? Steve frowns worriedly at the other man. Tony _seems _okay… but Steve notes the way Tony’s body slides lower and lower with every passing minute until he’s all but lounging with his arms up on the warm rocks. He reassures himself that it’s just Tony relaxing, that’s all. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t keep a sharp eye on the man (minus when he had to look away when Hulk had stepped into the hot tub, just as naked as him, Tony, and Thor.

That’s when Tony lets his helmet recede, red metal framing his sharp jawline for the remainder of their little group soak. He seems okay to Steve. Peppy, enthusiastic, cheerful. It’s just a little strange. Almost as though Tony’s trying too hard. It pains him to consider the fact that perhaps this is the new normal, you know? They haven’t hung out in a while so maybe this is how Tony is. Or maybe he’s forgotten what casual happiness looked like on Tony. Both thoughts tint Steve’s happy mood a muddy color. 

He spends most of the next hour or so observing Tony, trying to match his mannerisms with memory. You wouldn’t think anything is off, not at a glance. But there’s moments where a strange vulnerability flashes over Tony’s expression, like he’s uncertain about what he’s saying. Like somehow, he’s said the wrong thing. It doesn’t make any sense because why would Tony be doubting himself? And then Tony hides his face again when his helmet chirps for his attention. His face stays hidden from Steve’s gaze after that.

Steve’s been so busy observing Tony that he doesn’t realize when the others begin to drift away. _That _hits him when Thor hefts himself out of the steaming water, calling to him by name, making Steve look around in alarm, cheerfully warning, “Enjoy yourselves brother Steve. Stark.”

It’s the wink that comes with the parting words that make it cheeky. Like Thor’s teasing them not to have sex when they’re alone and Steve’s cheeks _burn. _He has to remind himself that there’s no way Thor knows. There’s _no way _Thor knows that him and Tony have been dating for a few months now. This thing between them is so new and they don’t want to come out yet, not even to the team. 

Steve has to remind himself that it’s hardly the first time someone’s made a joke like that about him and Tony. Steve knows from experience that trying to argue otherwise is only going to lead to more winking, a few suggestive comments, and perhaps a lewd remark or two. It’s just easier to look away and pretend he didn’t hear a thing (and that his cheeks are probably more splotchy than they were when he first dipped into the hot water). And that way, he gets to maintain their little secret as well.

Steve waits until Thor’s left, pointedly not looking at his wet naked form, before it hits him that Tony didn’t react to Thor’s goodbye. He cautiously swims up to Tony, calling out his name but again, Tony doesn’t say anything. He’s still as a statue but there’s something about the languid grace Tony’s showcasing right now - half submerged in the hot water - that reminds Steve of Botticelli. It’s strength and grace, soft beauty and hard lines coming together in a delightful visual that sends a pulse of admiration and lust through him.

He expects Tony to call him out for his staring. Tony likes doing that, teasing Steve for being a quiet observer more than someone who makes the first move. But he likes watching Tony, so sue him! So Steve’s just a little surprised that Tony hasn’t said anything, that’s all he’s trying to say here. After a moment of deliberation, Steve moves against Tony’s side instead of straight into his lap. It’s what he’d _like _to do but they’re too out in the open. So he satisfies himself by tentatively draping his arm around Tony’s shoulders and asking, “Tony?”

More silence, broken only by the sound and reverberation of a drop of water hitting the surface. Steve gently squeezes a firm shoulder, hoping for a reaction and wondering if this is some new game? Is Tony ignoring him? Was it something he’d said? Or done?

Steve shifts forward, water rippling around him as he gives into temptation and presses his hand against Tony’s stomach. “Tony? You okay?”

No response. Worry unfurls in him as he touches the warm metal of Tony’s helmet. He _knew _something was wrong. It has to be the steam. It must have gotten to Tony. Steve should have said something, asked him if he was feeling okay under there. The fact that he’d gone silent so quickly should have been Steve’s first and only warning. His fingers hurry to open the face mask, wondering if Tony’s passed out or if he needs to call someone for help.

The face plate opens with a pressurized hiss and reveals Tony’s slack face. Fuck. See? He’s passed out. Fuck, he needs to get Tony out of the water. Steve’s sliding one arm under Tony’s bare legs when a small snore passes Tony’s lips. Steve freezes, blinking incredulously down at Tony, whose mouth falls open a little more and an even _louder _snore rings in the room.

It takes Steve about 30 complete seconds to process what just happened and he breaks down laughing, shoulders shaking with the force of his chuckles. Tony’s snort breaks halfway and he turns into Steve, one arm lazily coming around Steve’s arm before he rubs his nose into Steve’s chest hair with a pleased moan. The ease with which Tony turns to him sends a shot of loving pride through Steve, making him stand taller. 

Fondness, deep and everlasting, wells up in his heart. And there’s the evergreen feeling of pride and gentle admonishment towards Tony. While they’d all been relaxing and horsing around, Tony had still been at work, remote piloting his armors to clean up the mess left behind after their war. _Always a workaholic_, Steve thinks, heart swelling with love as he tightens his grip on Tony and whispers, “I’m proud of you, Avenger.” 

For a brief nanosecond, Steve wants time to stand still. He’s holding Tony in his arms, Tony’s deep asleep, _he’s _feeling good, they’ve won! Steve commits every detail of this moment to memory pours it into a bottle, and places it on a mental shelf to revisit on darker days. Days when he needs to remember what he’s fighting for, _who _he’s fighting for.

It takes some juggling but Steve manages to snag his shield without dropping Tony before he laboriously, carefully, steps over some rocks and hefts them both out of the hot tub. Tony’s skin has a lovely pink tint to it that brings back memories of that time where they’d both had a weekend alone and stayed in bed the whole time, testing their sexual limits before pushing further with loving kisses and whispered praise. Steve wants so dearly to take Tony to bed and have a private celebration of their own but clearly Tony needs the rest more.

_And we can always celebrate when he wakes up, _Steve decides with a smirk. He eyes his uniform, folded neatly on top of another rock and wonders if he can grab it without dropping his shield or Tony. He stares at the pile for a long moment before trying he’ll make an attempt. _Or maybe we both should put some clothes on… _Steve thinks, blanching at the thought of running into someone on his way to Tony’s room. That would be…nope.

As much as he hates it, Steve has to put Tony down. And wake him up enough to get him into Steve’s shirt at least. That should cover enough of him. He tries to be gentle, as gentle as he can be, but as he lays Tony down on the floor, his back against the rock, Tony’s eyes sleepily flutter open. Blue eyes peer at him, taking long blinks before Tony mumbles, “St’ve. Gotta tell y’ sumthin’.”

Steve grabs his shirt and starts helping Tony into it, guiding it over the man’s wet hair before helping him guide one hand through the arm hole. “Tell me what?”

Tony’s next words are so soft and slurred Steve doesn’t catch them. It sounds like ‘not real’? Steve pauses half-way through pulling the shirt down Tony’s torso. _Did Tony mean to say this isn’t real? Does he think this is a dream? _The thought sends a sharp pang through his heart. It’s not the first time Tony’s woken up and thought that Steve being with him was a dream. Steve’s done his best to reassure Tony but… well. Clearly he needs to work harder at that.

Quickly slipping into his pants, Steve kneels again to pick Tony up. This time, he brushes a tender kiss to Tony’s hairline. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve got me.” He pulls back and realizes Tony’s fallen asleep again. Smiling, Steve runs a careful hand through Tony’s damp hair, sweeping it back before he presses a more lingering kiss against the corner of Tony’s mouth. “This is real. We’re going to make it work. Us _and _the team. I promise.” Steve swears into Tony’s dark curls.

Tony trustfully slumbers on. Vow made, Steve picks Tony back up in arms, gets his shield, and begins the trek to Tony’s room, deciding that he’ll worry about Daredevil’s vision in the morning. When shoptalk will be allowed again.


End file.
